


Tough as a Tardigrade

by maevesdarling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sylvia is Paul's niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Even in a different universe, it's love at first sight...In which Paul is Tilly's uncle and falls in love with her Kindergarten teacher and vice versa





	Tough as a Tardigrade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quick because I couldn't get the idea out of my head, I hope you enjoy!

“Hurry up, Sylvia, we’re already late!” Paul complained as he hurried after his niece to grab her small hand and gently pull her further down the road. “But Uncle Paul, I was talking to the Tart- the _Tartygrade’s_!”

“They’re called Tardigrade’s, they’re not made of batter, you know Sylvia, and although I’m sure they appreciate it, your mom is going to kill me if I drop you fifteen minutes too late off at the kindergarten.” Sylvia made a cut-throat movement with her hand and Paul giggled. “Exactly. Now come, let’s get you out of this rain.” Her bright ginger hair was already coming undone from her ponytail. Oh, how much Paul hated those rainy days, not that sunny days were any better, he preferred to stay indoors and surround himself with his work, but now he had to basically carry a soaked four year old through the rain.

Out of all his relatives, Sylvia had got to be Paul’s favourite. Not only because she was smart for a four year old- I`m nearly five Uncle Paul! - But she showed a lot of interest in Paul’s work about the mycelium network and mushrooms in general. She showed it to him in little drawings of her inside the network with lots of Tardigrade’s surrounding her, with pink glittery spores everywhere and two giant circles, one with red hair, the other with blonde hair. “That’s us in the mushroom network!” She explained proudly and handed him the drawing, and for once Paul didn’t knew what to say because usually his family would pretty much ignore him on their family gatherings. Nobody seemed to have time for his stories about the network, or how Tardigrade’s were the most amazing animals in the world, because they were able to life in space?!

But not Sylvia, she would sit on the couch next to him as he rambled about a new form of spores he discovered in the lab and draw, occasionally she’d hand him a cookie to nibble on or a glass of water. That’s why he was more than happy to bring her to kindergarten now or then.

They slipped through the entrance and shed out of their soaked rain coats. “Okay, I guess that’s it. I’ll see you later-“He turned around to head out again when the noise of footsteps drawed nearer.

“Tilly!” A new voice interrupted him. A stranger walked into the foyer. He was about the same height as Paul, Latino, with beautiful dark eyes and short dark hair and a pretty face, he wore dark trousers that brought out his trained legs and a thick woollen cardigan. Paul swallowed thickly. _That man was handsome, really, really handsome._

“Hugh!” His nice let go of Paul’s hand and practically jumped into the handsome strangers arms, the man catched her and they high fived each other. “Hi Tilly, I see you brought a visitor.” He stared directly at Paul. “What? Oh! Yeah, I’m Stamets, Paul Stamets.” He reached out to shake hands with the stranger. “Oh, so you are the mushroom man! Tilly has talked so much about you! I’m Hugh Culber, kindergarten teacher.” They shook hands and Paul’s only thought was, wow that man has really soft hands. He needed to get out, needed some fresh air, it felt like the room was spinning. Straal would laugh if he’d saw him like this, stuttering and blushing like teenager “Okay, well, I should go. It was nice meeting you, Hugh. I mean Mister Culber-“

“Please, it’s Hugh.” Hugh’s voice grew soft and he smiled warmly at him. “And you can stay how long you want. It’s pouring outside and you’re soaking wet, I don’t want you to get sick.” He winked and turned around. “Hey Tilly, do you want your uncle Paul to tell the other kids about the mushrooms and the moss piglets?” Paul inhaled sharply. How did he know about that? Only a few people called them by that name.

Hugh turned back towards him. “I love her stories about your work; she’s a really talented storyteller... and her Uncle is doing the most unique work I have ever heard of.” Hugh smiled warmly and it made Paul feel all warm in his belly, before he motioned Paul into the next room, where at least a dozen other kids patiently sat on the ground, talking, looking up at the new arrivals. “Hugh, who is that?” A tiny dark skinned girl asked, her eyes lit up the moment she spotted Tilly and she ran over to them to hug his niece. At the same time another boy suddenly yelled. “Ouch! Hugh! L’Rell hit me with a lego brick!”

Hugh sighed. “I’m coming Ash!” He turned back to Paul. “Could you entertain them for a moment while I check on Ash?” Paul nodded a bit baffled and sat down in front of the kids while Hugh left the room quickly. He pulled Tilly closer and stared into all the faces of these kids that stared back at him with anticipation. “Uncle Paul, tell us a story!” Tilly quickly whispered from her place next to him. He swallowed audibly.

“Who wants to hear about the coolest animal on this planet?” Seemingly everyone raised their hands. “Alright, it’s called the Tardigrade and it’s basically indestructible...”

He got so lost in his story he didn’t noticed Hugh returning with the little dark haired boy, but when he looked up there he was, sitting cross legged in between all those children, with a look of utter adoration on his face. Their eyes met and Paul felt himself blushing and he quickly looked away.

He finished the story when he noticed Tilly drifting off to sleep; soon the only two who were still awake were Hugh and himself. The blonde cleared his throat. “Sooo...”

“So?”

“That was pretty awkward.” Hugh frowned. “What do you mean? The kids loved it.” Paul huffed. “They fell asleep half way through.”

“They’re four!” Hugh protested with a giggle. “They fall asleep on me all the time.” There was a moment of silence and then the two of them laughed. “Sorry, I’m really not that interesting.” Paul said in between laughter. Hugh bit his lips slightly, his eyes mustered Paul. “I find you pretty interesting.” Another moment of silence. Paul didn’t know what to say, his mind seemed blank. He leaned in closer to Hugh, suddenly the other man’s perfume hit his nosetrills, and his face was slowly inching closer.

“I’m sorry. I know that was unprofessional, I shouldn’t-“Hugh stammered. “I normally don’t flirt with the parents you know-“Before he could go on Paul had given him a quick peck on the lips that made him gasp in surprise. “I- Wow...” Neither had ever felt like that before, it was as if their bodies were drawn towards each other and Hugh deepened the kiss instinctively.

A soft giggle made them turn around. Tilly had woken up and was starring at them with huge eyes.” _I knew it!_ ” She whispered looking proud of herself. The two adults were blushing really hard.

“Err, it’s late; we need to wake the rest kids up before their parents come.” Hugh quickly said. “Oh shit I need to bring Sylvia home.” He rushed out of the room, toddler in his arms. The four year old was still beaming from ear to ear. “Does that mean Hugh can come to the family brunch next week?”

“Uhm” Paul didn’t know how to respond. “Wait” Hugh called after them.

“Can I give you my number? I really want to see you again.” Hugh asked suddenly a bit shy. “Is that even a question?” Paul crooked his head to the side. “After all, I never finished the story about the Tardigrade.” He smiled as he handed one of his business cards over to Hugh. Maybe rainy days weren’t so bad at all.


End file.
